


Better Believe It

by RobNips



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also gender segregation in sports does not exist here, Author is Not MMA Knowledgeable, Established Relationship, F/F, Freezerburn Week 2020, It's 11:30 where I am so I made it! MMA day is a success!, MMA AU, Mixed Martial Arts, Professional Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Yang has an amazing record as a popular MMA fighter, and loves every minute of it, but she did wish she had more time to spend with her girlfriend. Weiss juggles managing Yang's career, while really wanting her to stay safe.Written for Freezerburn Week 2020 - MMA
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 27





	Better Believe It

**Author's Note:**

> I had big plans for this ship week - but I consider it a success that I got this one done and out there! Enjoy!

“You’ve got twelve events scheduled for this weekend.” Weiss read off casually, scrolling through Yang’s calendar on her touchpad. “Would you like them chronologically or by relevance?” 

She looked up to the ring where Yang was training, and saw her roll her eyes. Yang didn’t miss a beat however, and dodged Taiyang’s swing at her head. Weiss could see the sweat dripping from her forehead, but she knew Yang was still listening.

Being her manager for a few years now, Weiss was used to trying to wrangle in Yang while she was training. It was surprisingly easier to get her to listen when she was active, moving around - instead of trying to get her to sit still and pay attention. Something about body-brain balance, Weiss wasn’t an expert on the psychology of it - but she knew it worked. 

Which was a blessing, as Yang’s popularity skyrocketed in the past few months. They seemed to be getting exponentially busier. The buzz around the daughter of legendary boxer Taiyang ‘Sunny Dragon’ Xiao Long being just as good - if not better - than her father made for easy publicity Her fights had sold out, she had extremely high pay-per-view purchases, and her positive social media presence had everyone eager for more. 

If she could buckle down and take anything seriously. 

“Cancel them all.” Yang didn’t miss a beat as she teased Weiss about the schedule. She sidestepped, dodging another swing from Taiyang and tried to kick his legs out. “I want to spend the weekend with you.” 

Yang spared a glance to Weiss to wink at her. 

Weiss crossed her arms. “You have a fight Friday night.” 

“Then every moment after that, you’re all mine.” 

“Not true.” Weiss countered. “You have the post interview, you were invited and said yes to the Belladonnas after party, in the morning you have routine training, another interview with channel-”

“Okay!” Yang groaned, jumping to arc a kick towards Taiyang’s head. 

He blocked it and stepped back. “Easy,” he chided. Their training bell rang, signalling that their time for practice was nearly over. Tai moved to sit at the edge of the elevated platform to face Weiss. “She’s got room for a post checkup, right?” 

Weiss nodded. “Mmhmm.”

“Thanks for the confidence, Dad.” Yang rolled her eyes. She shook out her hands, and wiped sweat from her forehead before starting her cooldown stretches. 

Tai opened his mouth to retort, but Weiss cleared her throat. She was not in the mood for a spat between them, even if they would insist it wasn’t intense as it seemed. Somehow the Xiao Longs could yell at each other for hours, and both say they were just having a discussion. Weiss didn’t try to understand it. 

Tai held up his hands in surrender. “Just reminding everyone.” He sighed, and left the girls to be alone in the training room. 

“Alright,” Yang scoffed, and continued her stretches. She bent forward to reach her toes, 

“He’s just worried for you.” Weiss rolled her eyes as soon as Tai was gone. “I told you your trainer probably shouldn’t be a family member.” 

Yang only smiled, and jumped down from the training ring. “My manager probably shouldn’t be my girlfriend, either.” The brawler pecked a sweaty kiss to Weiss’ cheeks. 

Weiss felt herself flush, but forced a sigh as if she were annoyed. “Just promise me you’ll be careful on Friday? If your physician denies you clearance, it’s not just your weekend plans that will be cancelled, it’ll be-”

“Weiss,” Yang just smiled at her, and made Weiss go red in a different (annoyed) way. “I’ve been KO’d before, and always gotten clearance to keep going. Mercury Black isn’t any different.”

The advertisements for their fight on Friday said differently. Their fight had been hyped up as a Experts and commentators basically had concluded that it was a coin toss between Yang and Mercury.    
Weiss didn’t want to ever extinguish Yang’s glowing confidence, but she did give her a doubtful look this time. “He’s completely knocked out eight of his last ten opponents.” 

“I’ve always been one to destroy records.”

“Please, this is different. I know this whole thing has been really hyped up, but Black has an amazing streak going. He’s brutal. You can’t be thinking about spending your weekend with me when you’re facing him.”

“I always think about you.” 

“Yang,” Weiss finally snapped, making her girlfriend look her in the eye. “I’m not doubting you, but I want you to be careful..” She sighed, and stepped forward to take Yang’s hands. “Please?” 

Yang’s smirk fell from her face, and she squeezed Weiss’ hands. “I am taking this seriously, you know.” She shrugged a shoulder, and met her girlfriend’s eyes. “Just in my own way.” 

Weiss sighed, looked to her heels, and took a breath. “I know.” She said, and smile when Yang pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” 

* * *

“You’re not even watching!”

Weiss nearly dropped her scroll when Ruby shoved her. Amidst the packed crowd of the stadium, it surely would have been lost under someone’s feet. 

Weiss took pride in her grip, her scroll thankfully still intact, but took a moment to glare at her girlfriend’s younger sister. 

“If I have to lay eyes on that creep for more than a few minutes, I’ll get in there and punch him myself.” 

The publicity stunts organized before the match were meant to hype up Yang and Mercury as enemies, but his behavior behind the scenes made Weiss just as spiteful towards him as the audience was supposed to be. She’d rather get some work done than have to watch him get a few good hits in on her girlfriend. The crowd - and Ruby, certainly - will alert her if something game changing happens. 

Yang has done well the past four rounds, but Mercury Black was still on his feet. They were both getting tired, and the crowd could tell. The cheers were calling for one of them to end it. 

Ruby shrunk just a little at Weiss’ curt response. “She’ll corner him soon, just wait!”

Weiss looked from Ruby, to the crowd cheering around them, and hummed. “Right.” 

She did glance up at the ring, just at the right moment to see Mercury kick at Yang’s feet. She danced back from him, dodging another punch. Her eyes were now focused on his hands, instead of his feet, that kicked her legs out from under her. Yang stumbled back again, Mercury reared back for another kick. His leg shot upwards, Yang couldn’t retreat father back. His foot struck true, right into Yang’s temple. 

Weiss winced, the crowd ‘ooh’d. 

The audience erupted in gasps, Weiss stood as Yang hit the ground hard. Ruby mirrored her, hands over her mouth. The roaring of the crowd died down considerably as Yang struggled to recover. 

This was the real reason Weiss chose to focus on anything else but Yang’s fights. She didn’t appreciate watching her girlfriend get beaten up. Weiss had her fair share of scrapes when it came to fencing in her younger years, but nothing like what Yang was used to - and what her audience craved. She only accepted this job because it was Yang who asked her - not that Weiss could publicly say that she had little love for the sport herself. 

Weiss pushed her way through the crowd, towards where Tai stood right beside the ring. “Can he do that?” 

“She wasn’t grounded.” Tai told her through gritted teeth. “It’s not illegal if she’s not on the ground.” He was just as upset about it as Weiss was, just had a quiet sort of anger about him. While Weiss channeled her’s into irritation or worry. 

Yang was struggling to catch her breath while on her knees. Mercury stood menacingly over her, daring her to stand. Weiss wrung her hands together. She could see a drop of blood drip from Yang’s chin, but behind her mane of hair coming loose from her braid, Weiss couldn’t tell where it was coming from. 

Weiss looked away for only a second, to see Mercury Black actually smirking down at Yang. Weiss nearly crushed her scroll in her hands.

The crowd was roaring around Weiss, cheering for both Yang to get and Mercury to finish it. He was, instead, challenging her. Weiss wanted to shake her head, tell Yang it was okay. She can take a loss, it’s not going to ruin her. Weiss would rather have that than Yang losing everything from an injury. 

Yang gritted her teeth, spitting once before wiping her chin. She wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. 

As soon as she got back to her feet, Yang didn’t waste any time. She came up with a strong uppercut, Mercury barely jerking back in time to dodge. Yang advanced without hesitation, swinging punches as she drove him back.

Weiss felt her heart start racing again, the crowd growing deafening around her. Tai started clapping at some point, nodding his head. Weiss bit her lip, jerking minimally with every punch Yang threw. 

With a feigned right, Yang landed a solid hit. Mercury lost balance, Yang kicked his feet out from under him. He swiped at her legs, Yang kicked them away before diving on top of him. Weiss’ heart pounded in her ears, drowning out the crowd that had gone wild as Yang pinned Mercury. The referee watched closely, out of the corner of her eye Weiss could see Tai grinning widely. 

Mercury struggled for what felt like an eternity, but Yang kept holding strong, forcing him to just wiggle helplessly at her mercy. Weiss felt tears fall from her eyes as he slammed his hand against the ground - tapping out. 

In a blur, Yang was declared the winner. Press flooded the ring, people cheered all around, a man with a microphone was shouting something Weiss couldn’t even make out to the people in the stadium. Tai was gone from her side, but she vaguely felt Ruby grab her hand, tug her forward.

Weiss woke up when she finally heard her name, booming over the speakers in Yang’s voice. 

Tai was helping her through the crowd of reporters in the ring, towards where Yang was calling for her. Weiss smile grew, almost splitting her face, at the sight of Yang grinning at her. Blood splattered her face, and sweat shined from her skin, her hair messy and close to knotted, but she was standing strong. 

Yang pulled Weiss towards her, their lips meeting in a blissful moment. Cameras flashed and people cooed over them. 

They broke away breathless, Weiss stroked Yang’s face. “Are you okay?”

Yang’s laugh was infectious, Weiss could barely hear her own giggle. “I’m fine. I’m good.” 

“I’m proud of you.” 

Yang’s grin could split in two. She pulled Weiss close, whispering in her ear. Not for the cameras, just for Weiss. “I love you.” 

Weiss wiped a tear from her eye, wrapping her arms around Yang to hug her back. “I love you too.” 

“We are so going out to dinner tomorrow.” 

“Ugh!” Weiss slapped her back, but still smiled. “I’ll check your schedule.” 

“We’ll make it work.” Yang laughed. Someone wrapped a blanket around her, a medic placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll pull it off.” 

Weiss sniffled, and nodded. She had to wipe her eyes again. “You always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Weiss likes to pretend she's professional At All Times....but it's hard not to worry about her favorite hothead. 
> 
> Yeah - this MMA is not gender segregated because kicking Mercury's ass should never be off limits :) 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, thanks for reading!!


End file.
